


Helena's Companion

by annazonfox



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this piece for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2015 Collection. Today's prompt is "companion animals."</p>
<p>This is weird. I make no apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helena's Companion

Lying in bed, Helena felt a tickle on her hand. It traveled up her arm and stopped at her chest. Opening first one eye, and then the other, she saw it.

“Pupok,” she said. “What are you doing here?”

“Merry Christmas, Helena,” the scorpion rasped.

“Today is Christmas?”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” said the scorpion.

Helena sat up. “I must get presents for sestras.”

“Wait,” the scorpion said. “I have something for you.” Pupok scurried under the blanket from which it came. Pupok then reappeared, with a dozen tiny scorpions trailing behind.

“Bebes!” Helena said, smiling. “This is very pleasing.”


End file.
